The Mute Swan
by LadyxShihoun
Summary: A twisted romance of a mute and a monster
1. Chapter 1

The Mute Swan 

Ever since the earthquake killed my parents I had been left alone. Everyone was in such a state of panic that typical human behavior was lost and replaced with survival to the fittest.

And I was not fit. I remember roaming the streets, starving, dirty, and innocent. But that man took me in, and he clothed and fed me. I wanted to be grateful, but his demands for my stay were agonizing.

He was an extreme sadist-he did unspeakable things to me that left my body bruised, scarred, stitched, and in some places beyond repair. I did not mean to kill him; I don't even know how I did it.

I remembered that strange feeling of my blood crawling and thrashing at my skin, and just as he sliced me, crimson spikes thrust out and pierced everything surrounding me. I did not mean to kill him, but I'm so happy I did.

During my time with him I had become a whole other person. Everything pure about me was thrown in the dirt, rubbed in, and spat on. I became a mute, and gained a high tolerance to extreme pain.

But I knew there was something else lying deep within me, waiting for its chance to surface. And I knew it was a dark creature that would be problematic in the future. Perhaps it was a demon.

Chapter one

_Eating seeds _

_As a past time activity_

_The toxicity of our city_

–S.O.A.D

Habibah

Habibah wasn't too sure what was going on. She knew the guy in the black dress robes was some kind of judge, and the people sitting around him must be his followers. The guy sitting behind her claims to be a 'lawyer'-whatever that is and apparently she was being judged for the death of that sadist man.

"Do you not understand the deep predicament your are in right now, Habibah KuroKami?" the judge said, staring down at her in his high seat, acting like he was God. She knew God and only the true God knew the truth and everything about her-after all he sees all things. Unable to answer-ever since she became a mute-a roll of her eyes was enough to make the god complex judge grit his teeth in dismay.

"You are guilty for first degree murder, you will be given life imprisonment" she thought that was some kind of twisting torture routine, until her 'lawyer' explained it to her. So she was, once again, going to be locked away from humanity-without a single person getting to know the true her. How unfortunate was she? She thought of herself as shy, but that's all. She didn't know if she was kind or generous or all those other emotions that were displayed on the only movies she was allowed to watch during her time with the sadist, and she'd never get to figure out what kind of emotions she could display.

Habibah remembered the sadist asking her if she wanted to go to Deadman Wonderland. She didn't realize it was an amusement park, but thought it was a place were people go to die.

The truck containing her and some other prisoners drove up to the main entrance where the park's name was boldly written on a dark purple sign with blood red letters. Even if it were just an amusement park, she thought to herself, it seems so twisted.

The iron gates of the park opened, revealing the prison up ahead. After being rushed off the truck and onto the prison compounds, she was given a bag containing what she would need. A metal, rather cold, collar was locked around her neck.

There was a barcode and a number on it, further branding her as nothing but contained property. She found her cell in the women's dorms. And she thought of it really small compared to the room the sadist had given her. There was a double iron bunk bed that took up a corner of the cell.

A little coffee table next to the bunk bed directly under a barred window, and a sink and mirror on the far side of the wall opposite to the bunk bed. She threw her bag on the bottom bunk and went up to the sink to wash her face.

She turned on the cold faucet and splashed water on her skin. She wondered why she didn't feel panicked or sad. She was in prison for murder, which was enough to send any kind of normal person into a series of a nightmares-at least that's what the movies showed.

She was so calm it kind of scared her. The icy water rolled along her pale face and dripped of her skin; she stared into the mirror. Her deep-set eyes were a deep crimson, which even in the light did not glimmer or falter.

Surrounding those eyes was pale chestnut skin. Her nose was small and round pointed, and her lips were slightly un-proportionate-her upper lip was a little thicker than the bottom, but that only made her lips more vulnerable to lustful stares.

She remembered how the sadist had kissed her lips. He never failed to groan against them, and always loved to suck on the top one. Her to dark to tell what color it is hair fell against her shoulders in thick long curls.

She ran her fingers through it, feeling the silkiness of it slip slickly along her fingers. The sadist had told her she was a beauty. Whatever that meant! She tore her gaze from the mirror and looked out the barred window.

There was a flash of red, and then the window along with the whole wall was torn into smithereens. Floating in the sky was a figure heavily chained and dressed in metal plates with a red ripped cape flowing behind it.

A metal helmet covered its face, only revealing it's delighted smile. Habibah instantly ran for the door, but the figure released its blood tendrils and wrapped one around her ankle causing her to fall onto the concrete ground.

Panicked, she clawed at the floor, anything to keep her away from the floating figure. It pulled her towards it, then, with a flick of its blood tendril, hung her in the air like a rag doll.

She was bleeding profusely from her fingernails, and as she watched the blood drip onto the floor her eyes began to waver. Her sanguine eyes became a darker tint and not a second later she too was smiling delightfully.

KuroKami

KuroKami stared at the floating figure with a pleasured smile. She morphed her blood on the floor and on her bleeding fingertips, thinning it until it formed a long six-foot pole and with a little extra blood scythe-like blades unsheathed from the ends of the pole.

Swiftly she cut the tendril holding her in the air, and landed on the ground gracefully. The floating figure frowned; this was the first time in a while its prey was able to fight back. KuroKami bared her eyes at the figure,

"So once again I am summoned to deal with your pain," she said in a croaky dark voice. She twirled her weapon effortlessly and was about to throw it at the floating figure, but just as suddenly as it appeared, it fled.

With a disdainful frown KuroKami drew her blood back into her body, and stared at the empty space that figure created. It'd been years since she's ever said anything (well other than the time she killed the sadist) and her voice cords were itchy and irritated. She went to the sink and drunk some water before sitting on her bed and ignoring the pain of her unused voice she began to softly sing.

"_Eating seeds__,_

_ as a past time activity, _

_the toxicity of our city, of our city_

_ You what do you own the world,_

_ how do you own disorder, disorder_

_ Now, somewhere between the sacred silence, sacred silence and sleep_

_ Somewhere, between the sacred silence and sleep_

_ Disorder, disorder, disorder_"

Guards were already running into her room weapons in hand, but instead of gawking at the whole in the wall, they surrounded her.

"You're coming with us"

* * *

A/N: Yo! So, i've made up some other Deadman wonderland twisted love story. Hahaha! Anyways, for those following my other story-In Your Asylum We Live A lie-I have not forgotten nor given up on it. I just need sometime to think of what to do next, so sorry for the long, nail biting, wait. Hopefully writing this one will trigger my imagination.

Habibah= Egyptian for loved

KuroKami=black god


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Bringing you another_

_ Disturbing creation_

_From the mind of one sick animal_

_Who can't tell the difference_

_And get's stupefied-_Disturbed

Tsunenaga Tamaki

It was like watching porn. Not once had Tsunenaga Tamaki felt so excited watching one little video of his soon to be new toy that he couldn't wait to meet. He didn't think she'd be interesting, but oh how wrong he was. His interest had sky rocketed! And she was able to defy the Wretched Egg! He felt like he was going to explode in pleasure, he had to put her in the Carnival Corpse immediately. A small projection of a monitor flashed on his desk, staring at him was some random guard he could care less about.

"We've taken the girl into custody sir" Tamaki smirked,

"Bring her to me quickly!"

"Yes sir" the projection ceased. Tamaki picked up a small stuffed duck on his desk that had beady red eyes and a beak baring sharp teeth. He pondered over why the girl made him so happy.

Her branch of sin was definitely quite the sight and the seriousness yet playful and utter mad expression on her countenance gave him chills. She was the type that liked to play with her food until it was in pieces before finally devouring it.

And he loved that. But she didn't seem that way when he met her; he can't even remember how they met. He was always doing stupid jobs to find Deadmen. When he first saw her she seemed a lot weaker and more timid and naïve.

Now thinking about it deeper she seemed like a whole other person in the video. It was as if some inner part of her had awoken and taken over, and if that was the case, hopefully it was the kind of parasite that liked being in control.

He put the toy on his lap and his hand brushed against his hardness. He laughed, the only other person that could give him such a hard on was the mockingbird-but he had somehow disappeared. And that toy was too defiant and independent; Tamaki knew for a fact that his new toy would need him like a newborn needs its mother. He touched the tip of his hard on, slowly rubbing the tip giving him more chills.

He was about to unzip his pants when the bookshelves that covered his secret elevator abruptly opened. One guard holding the girl by her forearm came into his office. Tamaki smiled ecstatically. His new toy was even prettier in person. The guard sat the girl in a chair in front of his desk and then left without a word. He stared at her, taking in her odd but beautiful crimson eyes. And she stared back, as if she had all the right to, as if she were the dominant creature.

"Hello, Habibah KuroKami-

-Just, KuroKami" she snapped in a rusty voice. Could his smile get any bigger?

"You have an interesting ability, my dear" KuroKami sucked her teeth,

"So does that other thing roaming around here, is that how all new convicts are welcomed?" she was talking about the Wretched Egg. It was his mistake that it got out somehow, but the Mother Goose-System was back on and the thing would no longer be a problem.

"Sorry bout' that. It must've been very excited to meet you. Your special after all" Tamaki paid close attention to her eyes suddenly haze from being called special but just as suddenly went back to that insanely playful look that he loved.

"Can I have some water?" KuroKami asked while setting two fingers on her throat.

"I haven't talked this much in years" that's right he remembered the girl being a mute. But he guessed she only talked this much due to the parasite's control.

"Of course! You can have whatever you like, anything for my new toy" she cocked a dark brow. He stood from his armchair and went to his water fountain pouring cold water into a plastic cup and then went up to her and handed her the cup. She took it and drank it greedily. As she drank Tamaki stared at her intently. Her skin was a pale chestnut, not a usual Japanese trait, and her hair was thick and reflected all directions of light, making it seem almost ethereally. He reached out and ran his hand through her hair, paying no mind to her what-do-you-think-you're-doing stare. It was silky to the touch and it sent more chills running through his veins.

"Tell me, my dear, do you enjoy the misery and agony of others?" She burrowed her brows, he was probably confusing her, but he didn't care. She grabbed his wrist, and he felt her soft skin that wasn't rough in the slightest. Her touch was unexpectedly warm, and she gently moved his hand away from her hair.

"I enjoy it," she emphasized the I.

"But Habibah does not"

Senji Kiyomasa

Sweat glistened all over his muscular body, dripping and rolling from buff arms to a bare chest and toned abs. He'd been working out for two hours now and decided it was break time. Grabbing a towel off of the treadmill, he wiped his drenched face and deemed it worthless to wipe any other part of his body. He unbuckled the belt of his pants and unzipped them, sitting on a bench close to the bench press. He threw the towel over his shoulder and took the water bottle on the bench, uncapping it, and pouring the cold fluid on his head. Little rivulets of water streamed his face, down his neck, cleansing off some of the sweat. He should be pumped about his fight against the new deadman, but he felt uncomfortable going against a woman. He'd been against one before, but he didn't like it. They were so fragile and squishy. How could he fight beings that remind him of bunnies and teddy bears? Even if he didn't want to, he had to. And he heard some gossip that this deadman was strong. Senji smirked; he liked strong opponents, no matter the gender.

* * *

A/N: Hm? It seems the promoter has taken a liking to KuroKami...But what will muscle alien Senji think?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_I'm feeling mean today_

_Not lost, not blown away_

_I'm irritated and quite hated _

_Self-control breaks down-_KoRn

Habibah

She had no idea how she ended up in this room. It wasn't like her cell, with the bunk bed. She had her own bed, which was a lot more comfortable. And she had her own television, and her own bathroom and closet; it was like a hotel room.

She still felt a little paranoid about the floating red figure she had encountered, but there were no windows, so she assumed she was underground. She was still in her ripped prison uniform, and lying next to her on the bed, was a white dress with long sleeves and an orange hoody.

She decided to take a quick shower first before putting on the dress. The bathroom was small but average enough. There was a control panel next to the shower, and she set the water's properties on hot. The shower began itself, already creating thick steam.

She took off her clothes and stepped into the water, moaning from the hot liquid that sprayed all over her body. It'd been a while since she had a shower this nice. The sadist only allowed her to take cold showers, but whenever he was gone she'd break the rules.

The steamy water was more than just cleansing her skin. She felt as if her soul was being washed of its corruptness. She stayed in the steam's embrace until she felt her spirit was purified enough (and she was delusional believing it could be). She grabbed a soft cotton towel off the rack next to the sink and wrapped it around her frame before leaving the bathroom.

On her bed, was a man-wearing a white dress shirt with a blue tie and grey pants-with dark grey hair combed backwards, stopping at the end of his neck. He wore glasses and his eyes were closed. His long narrow face was smothered in her pillow, as he held a purple bunny close to his chest.

He was asleep. Habibah wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to disturb his sleep, but she was also majorly crept out that some random guy was on her bed. She grabbed the dress on the bed and ran back into the bathroom.

She hoped he'd go away, as she put on the dress. But, when coming out of the bathroom, he was still there. She went up to her bed, and carefully placed her hands on the man's arm, which was skinny but had a muscular streak to it, and shook him gently. The man's eyes opened suddenly revealing a dark sea marsh blue but instantly squinted, hiding the color.

"Oh! You're finally done showering, and you smell lovely, spice and cinnamon is my favorite," he said in an oddly mysterious voice, as if it had more tones and voices than just this one. But it was kind and friendly enough to make Habibah relax. The man handed her the bunny and she gave him a marveled look.

"Yes it's for you" he said, she took it in her arms and smiled gleefully.

"Someone told me you'd like it, just a little welcome gift. But that's not what I'm here for" Habibah gave him a question look. He chuckled lightly, and it was so carefree that she slightly blushed.

"I have to explain the Carnival Corpse to you"

* * *

Tsunenaga Tamaki

He didn't think innocence would be so attractive. But it's not that she was innocent, she was just plain clueless. KuroKami had explained to him that her naïve side was not afraid of seeing destruction but scared of causing it with her own hands. She also didn't like feeling pain.

That is why KuroKami was born. So showing her the Carnival Corpse won't affect her in the slightest. But knowing that she'd be the one in the cage, having the option of ending someone's life, is what would haunt her.

But, again, that was what KuroKami was for; she would simply appear and deal with the nuisances that taunted her other self. She would be her savior and in return was rewarded with the suffering of others. Tamaki knew the Carnival Corpse was not meant for Habibah directly but for the parasite within her, and he did not mind that. They were the same person anyway. And he did take a liking to that parasite.

"You are a deadman, whom are people that can manipulate their blood in any shape or form" Tamaki grabbed the remote lying lazily on the side of him and turned on the television, turning to channel unfamiliar to Habibah. There were two people in a cage, wearing neck collars just like hers.

"To control your blood you'll need to bleed" with that said, the two people sliced at their skin making them bleed. And Habibah's eyes widened as she watched their blood literally take on form from their bodies. Tamaki chuckled again and ran his hand through her hair, tangling his fingers in its thickness.

"All you have to do is win, but I'd prefer you put on a good show for the audience" and the two people began to fight…brutally, mercilessly, they were utterly tearing each other apart, limb from limb, organ to organ. He stared at her, watching as her expression shifted from slight shock to an almost boring look.

"You'll have to fight, ya know" he said his eyes focusing on her. She glanced at him, and then to the bunny in her arms. She looked sad…what? He thought. What the hell is she sad about? He quite stroking her hair and grabbed her arm-he wanted to see fear.

He wanted to see this clueless and innocent façade display pure terror. But he did not know that Habibah was very close acquaintance with fear, she had to be when she lived with the sadist.

She stared at him in annoyance when he grabbed her; just like her other self stared so superior. He smirked, so there was something to like about this part of her. Both parts of her were passionately intriguing. He let go of her,

"I'm the promoter of Deadman Wonderland, just incase your wondering" she nodded her head in understanding. His glare intensified. If anything he didn't like about this part of her, is that he couldn't tell what she was thinking. It's more than she was a mute.

She didn't give him any kind of expression that would allow him to read her, and her crimson eyes were too deep to read. He usually could read anyone like an open book, but she was a complete mystery. It was as if he were staring at volt, and didn't know the password.

"You know sign language, don't you? I can understand it" Tamaki said, he had to know what she was thinking. Habibah nodded, she did know. She put the bunny down on the bed. And moved her hands in a series of forms and motions.

"What? I'm weird?" Tamaki said and she giggled. Well he'd gotten that plenty of times from others, nothing he should be troubled over. He reached out his hand to stroke her hair again, but she leaned away from him, and he read her hands. She didn't want him to do that.

"But I want to" he said like a child demanding candy. Habibah pouted. What was he still here for again? He stood from the bed and stretched out his arms.

"Well it was a delight being with you my dear, but I am a busy man" He headed for the door but before walking out and being on his merry way he turned to her with a smirk and said,

"Don't disappoint me at the Carnival corpse, KuroKami"

* * *

Senji Kiyomasa

It was Carnival Corpse time and Senji Kiyomasa was pumped up. He could feel it in his rippling muscles his opponent was strong. All of the bad feelings that he was fighting a woman shattered; he focused on the joy of the fight.

He entered the bird-like cage; he could see from the hundreds of cards in the air that everyone was excited about this newcomer, and that only made him even hungrier to brawl. On the other side of the cage he saw his opponent-and his jaw dropped.

She was the embodiment of bunnies and teddy bears. She looked, maybe, eighteen. And she wore a white dress that stopped at her shins with long sleeves and an orange hoody. But her expression was so shy that it made his muscles flex with anger.

His bad feelings of fighting women-no, only a bad feeling of having to fight this little girl fed his annoyance. The announcer said whatever he says, Senji never paid him any mind, but he did zoom in to the name 'Mute Swan' as the woman's stage name.

When the announcer said start, he sliced his bare arms with the sharp razor rings on his thumbs. Instantly his blood formed into blades on his arms. He waited for the other girl to bring out her branch of sin. But she looked like she was having trouble trying to think of a way to bleed.

Senji smirked; he could help with that. He charged after her and when she saw him she-like the instinct of a bunny-ran.

"Oh, so we're playing tag already!" he playfully laughed. He admitted it was kind of cute chasing her. She was pretty fast, but he could tell she was not fit enough to keep it up. He watched her bite her thumb, sinking her teeth deeply into her skin and finally drawing blood.

Just as that happened he watched her stumble and fall on the ground. He stopped running. Did she trip? He thought. But she stood, and turned to him, staring at him with dark crimson eyes.

"Sorry for the wait, I will be your opponent" He lifted a dark brow, wasn't he already fighting her? But she did seem different, like a switch flipped on. That fluffy aura was replaced with a heavy bloodthirsty aroma. And he smiled in delight. She summoned a pint of blood from her bleeding thumb and morphed it into a scythe-like weapon that looked like what the grim reaper would wield when taking souls. What was even odder to Senji, was when the girl began to sing.

"_I'm feeling mean today_

_Not lost, not blown away_

_I'm irritated and quite hated_

_Self-control breaks down-_ the girl began to twirl the scythe in her hand and when it was spinning nearly uncontrollably she threw it. Senji head was almost decapitated as he dodged the weapon, he didn't expect it to fly at him so fast.

But that only made him smile maniacally, so the girl was strong! The girl had attached a little of her blood to the end of the scythe, so that she could pull it back to herself and throw it again. He swiftly dodged her attacks while charging at her, trying to get in a proximity that his Crow Claws could reach. All the while listening to the girl sing,

"_I'm feeling cold today_

_Not hurt just fucked away_

_I'm devastated and frustrated _

_God I feel so bound_

_So why'd I feel the need_

_I think it's time to bleed _

_I'm gonna cut myself_

_And watch the blood hit the ground" _she drew the scythe back to her holding it tightly in her arms, and did something unexpected and charged at Senji. She swiftly slashed at him and he had to shield with both of his blades to not get sliced in half. With a thunderous voice she screamed,

"_Shut up!_

_Shut up! _

_Shut up or I'll fuck you up!" _she withdrew her scythe but just as quickly attacked again. He was getting too excited; he hadn't faced some one this strong since the mockingbird! He jumped back and thinned his blood creating holes in his blades, to make them longer. She was going to throw her scythe again, but her eyes widened and she began to smile askew.

"I just remembered a song I liked!" she said and with an inhaled breath screeched. It wasn't the sound of any animal Senji knew, it was of it's own and completely beast-like.

"_Drowning deep in my sea of loathing_

_Broken your servant I kneel" _She was singing again? How could she sing and fight at the same time, honestly it was getting on Senji's nerves.

"_Looking at my own reflection_

_When suddenly it changes violently it changes_

_There is no turning back now_

_You've woken up the demon_

_In me!_" with a powerful thrust of her arm she threw her scythe grazing his legs that would've been detached if it weren't for his quick reflexes. He loved the thrill of this fight, but if he didn't end it the girl might cut off his head if not his limbs first.

But he found it odd that the girl didn't seem like she was trying to kill him. For the most part she had sliced at his body, causing some areas to bleed excessively. And he knew she was enjoying it. So she wants me to suffer, he thought.

And it made him smile attractively. Well I have a little sadistic streak in me as well. He lunged forward, one blade pierced into her arm-making her growl in disdain-and he used his other blade to deliver a final blow. But, in his surprise, she let the other blade pierce through her stomach, and then with a last effort threw her scythe that dug straight through his own stomach. The impact was so great that he vomited blood before passing out on the floor.

* * *

KuroKami

She watched the man fall onto the floor, and his blood retreated from her arm and stomach. She was use to pain, so the wounds felt only itchy. She could hear the roars of the disembodied crowds cheering and screaming at her to kill the man.

As much as she would like to, she thought of the fight as quite interesting and would leave him alive as a reward for pleasuring her. He was admittedly strong, and KuroKami absolutely admired the strong.

A couple of people carrying a stretcher ran out into the stage to retrieve the man, and a few guards directed her toward the exit. She smiled revealing the whites of her teeth. The Carnival Corpse was more fun than she thought it'd be. She made a mental note to thank that weasel- looking promoter.

* * *

A/N: So, ya want to know who the monster is in my summary...Well, it'd be a dead give away of the plot if I told ya that! But, in the end, it'll be quite a shocker who the monster is. Trust your detective instincts, it won't be who you think it'll be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_I am watching your eyes_

_And follow my salvation_

_There's so much shit around me,_

_Such a lack of compassion_

_I thought it would be fun and games_

_Instead it's all the same_

_I want something to do_

_Need to feel the sickness in you_

_-_KoRn

Azuma Genkaku

Azuma wasn't one to watch the Carnival Corpses' but today he was feeling world-endingly bored, and so-while sitting on his cushy floor sofa-he switched on the television and turned to tonight's battle. He saw the Crow, standing a good distance away from a new face.

Her hair was thick and dark like the night and her eyes were a deep crimson-definitely his first time seeing that. He thought her skin was tan but as he examined her closer, it was actually a light chestnut, so she obviously wasn't Japanese. Or at least part Japanese.

The announcer called her the Mute Swan. Not a very intimidating name. when the battle begun all the girl did was run from Crow. Azuma sighed, so this wouldn't be interesting at all. He was going to flip to some other channel, but when the girl bit her thumb he saw a sudden waver in her naïve expression.

She fell to the ground, but when she stood once more her countenance had completely changed. Her eyes were darker and craving. Her hair even stopped reflecting the lights and turned into a deeper version of night.

She morphed a scythe-like weapon from her blood, and did the unexpected. She began to sing-and not just any typical song. She was singing KoRn. Her voice was sharp and kind of exhausted, but she hit every note with pure madness.

Azuma leaned into the screen, this was the first time he'd ever been so thrilled from watching a Carnival Corpse. And when the girl began to scream, oh Buddha, he could feel his hard on trying break free from his leather pants.

And her fighting, it was like watching a Goddess of death. Her movements were graceful and perfectly in sync, never sloppy. But what had Azuma excited the most, were the girl's eyes. He knew she was enjoying slicing the Crow, matter fact, she was stronger than the Crow.

She was playing with him. She was taking pleasure in his suffering. She was going to butcher him into little pieces before the battle would be truly over. And he was sad to see it end. She did not cut him into pieces, and she had let him live.

She was interested in that man. He knew if she weren't they'd be sweeping up his splattered guts and limbs. And he knew she wasn't completely satisfied from her fight, from the look in her dark eyes, but was appeased enough. He stood from his sofa, he had to see this girl.

* * *

Tsunenaga Tamaki

He couldn't stop smiling and laughing he was so pleased. He didn't just love his new toy, he was getting high off the mere thought of her. The Crow is one of the strongest deadman, he put him against her on purpose just to test her strength, and she was stronger.

She could be on par with the mockingbird-wherever that little devil is. He was heading to her room right now to congratulate her and personally hand her flowers and chocolates and Cast Points for winning. Usually he'd have someone else handle such as task, but he admitted to himself that he really did like Habibah KuroKami. He reached her room and the door slid open to reveal a room devoid of a person.

"Not here?" that's right, he thought. She must be at the infirmary having her wounds stitched. He thought of that scene when she was cleanly pierced by the Crow Claw and she did not even wince in pain. She wasn't lying when she told him she was immune to it.

He sat on her bed, placing all of her goodies on the coffee table beside it, and lye down on it. This was his second time in here-he was becoming attached to his Mute Swan. She was beautiful like the swan, but the thing about Mute Swans is that they can become very aggressive.

And she was just that, sweet and innocent one moment then murderous the next. He wanted to touch her hair again, feel its silkiness in-between his slim fingers. He didn't have a hair fetish but he just loved hers. It was so full and queen-like. He had gone through her records again, and found out that she was part Egyptian-which explains the odd first name. So he thought of her as his own Cleopatra. He laughed again, since when was he interested in finding a queen?

* * *

Sakigami Toto

Toto Sakigami didn't bother counting the days anymore. He knew it'd been years. He'd been in this darkness for literally years. And that brute old man continuously injected him with strange fluids that made his muscles burn and his blood boil. Sometimes it'd even make his limbs fall off and they'd have to be stitched back on. He just wanted to be shot full of holes, he hated being contained. The same memory would reappear in his nightmares-of some strange man in a red get up attacking him, and he'd won against it, but had been horribly battered and exhausted. He had passed out and woke up on a cold metal table, staring up at the faces of twins with red eyes and white hair. That's when all the pain began. Toto shuddered, he hated the experiments.

* * *

KuroKami

The nurse's name was Rei Takashima and at first she seemed like the stereotypical doctor. She stitched KuroKami's wounds, put a lot of gauze on it, wrapped it in bandages, tried to give her Tylenol for the pain (but there was no pain), she even gave the whole be careful taking care of your wounds speech.

KuroKami left the infirmary and began to head to her room. Her wounds were itchy, but at the same time felt really good. There was a balance to everything, if pain did not make her nerves scream in agony then they would scream for pleasure.

She remembered the times the sadist would hurt her. He especially enjoyed whipping her with the buckle side of a belt, and she remembered shuddering and drooling in utter ecstasy. She did not understand how Habibah couldn't enjoy the agony, it was the most amazing sensation ever.

But KuroKami understood that she had a duty to do, she had to protect Habibah at all cost. Kurokami was so busy musing that she did not notice all of the wrong turns she made, and when she finally came to her senses she was far from her room.

She stood in a long rather narrow hallway, with no doors or turns that would lead to other places. Well, other than the large door at the end of the hallway that had an odd symbol on it. There was a large red arrow pointing to the door that read "Step into the Hell".

Typically people would be curious enough to want to go through a door that leads to Hell; well Habibah sure would've been curious enough, but KuroKami was tired and unless the door would magically lead to her room she was no where in the realm of interested.

She turned on her heels and walked in the other direction, taking only a few steps before hearing the strumming of a guitar. As she zoomed in to the sound, she sorted out the musical notes in her mind and with a pleased smile turned around again to face the man playing "make me bad" by KoRn.

His eyes were a calm misty grey and his hair was blood red that stopped at his shoulders. Covering his sickly, yet oddly attractive, pale skin was a monk's garb with flame designs and black leather pants and boots. He had large metal beads around his neck with a skull in the middle, and his v-shaped axl guitar was a collage of blues and reds. Is he supposed to be a monk? KuroKami thought. But she ignored the thought and sung along with the chords he played.

"_I am watching your eyes _

_And follow my salvation_

_There's so much shit around me,_

_Such a lack of compassion_

_I thought it would be fun and games_

_Instead it's all the same_

_I want something to do_

_Need to feel the sickness in you" _with a few quick strokes he ended the song, and stared at KuroKami.

"You have kick ass voice, Mute Swan." KuroKami lifted her brow, she didn't know that was her stage name.

"Are you suppose to be a monk" she said plainly and directly. The man bared his grey eyes,

"I'm an uber –monk"

"Uber-monk?" she certainly never heard of that before.

* * *

Azuma Genkaku

He was glad he didn't have to find her, somehow she had found him. She no longer had the murderous expression, but he could see it in her eyes, she was insane. And he liked that, he welcomed insanity.

"I'm trying to find my way back to my room, but it seems I've taken a wrong turn. If you don't mind, could you at least help me back to the dorm area" he knew she was trying to be nice, but there was no way such a superior voice could manage it. She was practically ordering him to do it. He smirked,

"What's your name, girl?" he asked.

"KuroKami" it was a quick answer. He walked up to her, staring her down. She was not in the slightest bit intimidated, even though he towered over her, and her height only reached his chest.

"Do you believe in Nirvana?" she rolled in her eyes in annoyance,

"with Kurt Cobain?" she said. He chuckled lightly, she was amusing.

"No no, the other one"

"Um…it's some kind of religion right?" she had no idea what it was, her hesitance showed that. Azuma decided not to further annoy KuroKami, she looked like she would turn and leave any moment. She held herself with such confidence and a powerful grace. She was like a Queen or the incarnate of a Goddess.

"I'll walk you back to your room, if you sing another song for me" he said, strumming his guitar again, this time playing the chords for "you know your right" by Nirvana. He watched the little Goddess beside him huff, but she sung nonetheless, as he walked her back to the Deadmen dorms.

* * *

Tsunenaga Tamaki

Tamaki nearly fell out of the bed from Kurokami's sudden and violent, wake up call.

"What the hell are you doing here!" she yelled. He sat up in the bed, while chuckling, and pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. Her lips were in a furious pout, and her dark eyes grimaced at him.

"I came to congratulate you for winning your first Carnival Corpse" as he explained he reached to the magnolia flowers on the table, plucking a white one from it's stem, and handed it to KuroKami. He focused onto her expression, watching it soften and take the flower from his hand.

"Oh…and you were waiting here all this time?" she said while twirling the plant in her fingertips. He smiled and swiftly brought his fingers through her hair again. But instead of recoiling she leaned into him. Tamaki grinned and dug his fingers a little deeper, touching her scalp gently and petting it.

"I have nothing to do at the moment, so I came to play with my new toy" he replied. KuroKami's dark eyes flickered onto his for a fraction of a second, and he swore he saw a flash of anger.

"I am not a toy" she said calmly,

"don't ever call me that again" even though she said it so calm, he could feel the bitter aura she was radiating.

"Can you be my doll then?" she glanced at him again, but her eyes weren't angry. She seemed to like that name. He patted the space on the bed beside him, urging KuroKami to join him. And she did. She crawled on to the bed and sat close to him, letting him comb through her hair. She yawned loudly.

"Are you sleepy, my doll?" she nodded and placed her head on his shoulder.

"So so tired" he smiled at her act,

"will you be here when I wake up?" KuroKami said; shifting from his shoulder to his lap.

"No"

"Good" he cocked a brow.

* * *

A/N: Hm, so now the infamous uber-monk jumps into the plot, but it seems Habibah (uh, KuroKami) is getting a little cozy with the promoter. Don't forget about the Crow though, he plays a major role!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Maybe there's a_

_Devil_

_Somewhere really_

_Deep inside me_

_-_Utada

Habibah

Habibah woke up feeling immensely uncomfortable. She felt as if a part of her was ripped open, and in a sense that was true. She looked under her dress to find a stomach wound stitched shut and an arm wound, also, stitched.

They were throbbing red and incredibly sore. But she could deal, its nothing she hadn't dealt with before. After taking a hot shower and putting on a different dress, once again found on her bed-it was a baby blue and a little frilly at the bottom, there were no sleeves and it had an orange hoody exactly like the other.

She noticed the flowers and chocolates and something that looked like a credit card on the coffee table. She took the card and left her room. She had no idea where the cafeteria would be, so she wandered around hoping she'd find someone who could direct her.

This underground place was a labyrinth. She continued down a hallway-there was a large window that extended partially down it, and as she stared briefly into the window she saw a tall man with wild black hair lifting some serious weight that she could never imagine her skinny self doing.

His medium tan skin was glistening from the sweat that streamed off his body, only magnifying his toned muscles. He was wearing no shirt, just sweatpants-and there was a series of bandages on his stomach and countless scars-only adding to Habibah's embarrassment.

She was staring at this guy like he was some kind of avenging beautiful God, but she didn't have a major taste for men. She watched him lift what looked like over a hundred pounds over his head and place it on the stand that should've broke from the weight.

He smiled in accomplishment and stretched out his arms and rolled his shoulders. Habibah hadn't noticed that she was urging herself into the weight room, standing between the borders of the door. The man rubbed at the space in his upper back, exactly where his kidneys should be. The man finally took notice of her, his smile widened.

"Oh! It's you Mute Swan, what an ass kicking you gave me, hit me dead center!" the man said in a gruff, masculine voice that completely matched his character. But as tough as he sounded Habibah knew he wasn't a bad guy at all, she lived with bad for ten years. He pointed to his stomach.

Senji

He didn't think the girl that practically whooped his ass was the type to visit people, but here she was. And there was something off about her. She didn't have the murderous aura surrounding her like before, and her eyes were a much lighter crimson, but still deep.

She had that same innocent and naïve and teddy bear-cute countenance at the beginning of their fight. She gazed at him in confusion, it was as if she had no idea who he was. But that couldn't be it, there's no way she'd forget that thrilling fight between the two of them. She stared blankly at him.

"That fight last night was pretty amazing, didn't think a small thing like you could cause so much damage" She shook her head and made various signs and movements with her hands. He knew she was using sign language but he didn't know it.

"Can't you talk?" she stared, once again, blankly at him and cutely tilted her head slightly. Senji doubted that this was the girl he fought. She was way to pure-like to be the demon he tangled with.

"Know what, forget everything I said, I thought you were someone else" the girl nodded her head, her thick curls following the motion. He watched her gaze at him more closely, like a scientist examining its experiment. Then he saw a small blush flash on her cheeks.

"eh? What are you getting red over?" asking that only deepened the sanguine color. Was it because he's shirtless? Most women didn't care about that, actually they'd admire it.

"Is it cause' I'm shirtless?" she nodded yes. He chuckled lightly, she wasn't being too modest with her dressing either. The dress only stopped at her shins and her arms were bare, but luckily it wasn't enough to get Senji worked up. He hated it when females didn't wear enough clothes. Why would they want to be practically naked? One time he saw a woman wearing only a bra and daisy dukes, it was horrible.

"My name is Senji, by the way" she smiled politely.

Azuma Genkaku

Azuma went hunting for KuroKami. Ever since their last encounter he couldn't get that dominating voice out of his head. But most of all he wanted to hear her sing, he wanted to hear that sweet yet quavering with lunacy tone ring in his ears.

He never thought he'd be so worked up over a woman, but he'd never met anyone that was crazier than him. Well other than the Owl, but he acted out of emotion, this girl craved for blood because she liked it.

She wanted to hear the bones of anyone snap and be ground to dust under her feet. She wanted to see others ripped apart slowly and gruesomely. And it wasn't like an addiction, she could control herself perfectly, such as when she allowed the Crow to live.

But she was a true monster. The embodiment of a bloodthirsty creature, it was fantastic. Azuma found her room, but she was not in there. He groaned in irritation and walked around. The air was filled with a spice and cinnamon scent. The room was overly clean-even the bed was made.

He didn't want to stick around like some stalker for her to come back and left her room, heading back to his own. She'd found him before, when she wanted to see him again, she'd come for him.

Shiro

The old man had more pudding waiting for her in the cupboard. Shiro picked vanilla, and with a plastic spoon lightly skipped to the couch. She sat down, already tearing off the pudding cup's sealing, and dug the spoon into the giggly goodness. He old man was sitting in his rocking chair a few feet away from the couch.

"There's a new deadman Shiro, that's just like you" Shiro batted her white lashes, and stared at the old man while sticking a heaping amount of vanilla pudding into her mouth.

"Don't you remember the other children Shiro, the others that had to endure the experiments. But she did not come out as perfect as you. Her parents died in the earthquake, and they were unable to complete their tests. She is incomplete. But perfectly compatible with you" Shiro swallowed the pudding,

"Shiro only wants to play with Ganta" she said.

Sakigami Toto

The pain was unbearable this time. His heart was beating against his chest at a painfully impossible rate and his head was throbbing and throbbing, as if it would burst any moment. His blood was pounding at his skin, he could feel his tissues ripping and the blood was tearing through layer by layer. His arm fell off first, then his feet detached from his ankles. Oh god, he wanted to be shot full of holes so badly! There were crimson tendrils attached to him, connecting him to the old man.

"I will die in one month, until that time, I will transfer the memories into you each night" Toto screamed in agony and confusion. For the first time in years he cried for his deceased older sister.

Habibah

Habibah admitted to herself that she was interested in Senji. Even though she thought he was an overly cocky jock, after talking to him for a few hours, he turned out to be a great guy. He told her of the fight he had yesterday and how this person, named the Mute Swan, had beat him.

He also explained to her the penalty game for losing, and one of his kidneys was removed for preservation. Apparently deadmen were very important to the promoter. Now that she thought about it, Habibah had no memory of her battle last night.

She only remembered random flashes of light and blood, but that was it. No faces, no noise.

"You know, you should build a little more muscle on those skinny arms, it comes in handy to be fit for Carnival Corpses" of course he'd think that, Habibah thought. The man is an icon for fitness. How'd she go from looking for food to talking to a muscle alien? And just as she remembered her journey for food her stomach growled angrily. Senji laughed,

"You hungry? Come on I'll buy you some breakfast" she smiled in thanks, she knew the guy was okay but she didn't think he'd do something as kind as buying her food. She hadn't known kindness since coming to the odd prison.

And it came to her like fire to wood; all of her assumptions of prison were wrong. She was not lonely and she was not being tortured. Everyone was nice to her and gave her things and she had no idea why.

She did not know that the demon within her was watching over her, protecting her and providing her with gifts and in return only wanted the suffering of others. The demon was her lifeline, without it, she was more worthless than a morning worm.

* * *

A/N: Just incase you didn't notice, Habibah does not know that KuroKami exists, neither does she remember when she changes into KuroKami.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter six

_I wanna heal,_

_ I wanna feel like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

_-_Linkin Park

Ganta

He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it was true. It had to be a dream, he was in his bed and soon he'd wake up from the sun's impaling rays against his eyes.

He'd go to school. He'd see Mimi and Yamakatsu and all his other classmates. They were going on a field trip to Deadman Wonderland. Deadman Wonderland. Deadman Wonderland.

His eyes widened in horror, oh god it was happening! He was going to die for a massacre he did not commit! He wanted to claw at his hair, sink his teeth into his hands, and take a sharp razor and slice up his arms.

It was the red man's entire fault! He killed his classmates…He killed Mimi. Ganta began to cry. He wanted to puke from the memory of him holding her head that was completely detached from her body. It was so repulsive.

He still remembered that rotten stench of blood, he could still smell it on him. He curled up in his bed, holding his knees tightly. What did he do to deserve this hell? No matter what, even if his limbs were torn off his body, he'd avenge his friends, he'd avenge everyone. Even if his head was decapitated he'd bite the red man to death, he was that determined. A spark of red flashed in his eyes; his new purpose, was to obliterate the red man.

* * *

Habibah

Habibah followed Senji to this ramen shop, which she was completely blown away by. She didn't think prisoners would have the luxury of having ramen and other good foods. But Senji explained to her that as long as she had cast points, she could practically live the life of a wealthy person.

"Ya know, I don't know your name" Senji said with a stuffed mouth of noodles. Habibah made a scribbling motion with a hand.

"Oh, uh paper…Hey ramen guy! You got a paper and pen?" the newly named ramen guy gave Habibah a pen and receipt paper. Swiftly she wrote,

**_My name is Habibah_**

"Ha-Habibah? Your not Japanese?"

**_Partly, I'm also Egyptian _**

Senji smirked "Well that explains the brown skin and that thick hair. But, do Egyptians have red eyes?" Habibah shook her head. She watched Senji's expression shift from a smirk, to a smug smile.

"It's kinda cute when you don't talk. Makes you seem all the more adorable, like…like bunnies!" Habibah blushed lightly and stared down at the floor. She didn't know why she was so flustered, she'd been called cute plenty of times. But hearing it from this Adon- nice guy, it was embarrassing. She really wasn't that pretty, she did nothing to her hair it always fell in place. She did nothing to care for her smooth nearly flawless skin. She didn't deserve to be called 'cute' when she did nothing to earn it.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make ya embarrassed" Senji said his tone hesitant. Habibah slightly peered up and saw a light shade of pink coloring his cheeks. He looked so innocently flustered it ruined his whole muscle tough man display. Habibah giggled. When she saw his face again it was pure sanguine and he stared at her as if she indeed was some small fragile animal.

After eating ramen with Senji they parted ways and Habibah decided to wander around this large underground place. She knew the prisoners here were treated differently then the prisoners on the surface. Apparently all she had to do was fight and not cause extra trouble, and she didn't have a problem with a rule like that.

She almost could whatever she wanted. As she explored she found random stores that sold various things, the main cafeteria area (but there were other small food shops)- this place was like a little secret town.

She went to a clothes store and bought more dresses, since that's what fit her best. She also got shoes, mainly colorful converses and sandals with engraved animal jewels. And to think all she had to do was hand the cashiers' the card she bought with her. She wasn't too sure what it was, but knew it had a lot of money in it, for her to buy so much stuff.

As she walked back to her room carrying all of her goods, she smiled very smug-this was the first time she felt so independent. The sadist only allowed her to wear long T-shirts, long enough to cover her bottom, and that was it. Not even underwear (unless her period was on). Now that she thought about the sadist, he truly treated her more like an animal.

She never ate at the table, he'd wash her as if she was incapable of doing it, and he'd even brush her teeth. Habibah reached her room, and with an exasperated sigh set all of her newly acquired things on her bed. Her mind was made up. She'd never allow anyone to treat her like an animal. No one was going to hurt her again or make her feel fear. Her life was in her hands now, and no one was ever going to become her lifeline. Even if the world was ending. She could only trust herself to survive in this cruel world.

* * *

Shiro

She could always hear the lullaby even as faint as the sound was, it still buzzed in her ear like a small fly around her head. It was the woodpecker song and she was used to its sadness. She sat on a metal bar high in the air.

They were building a new attraction for Deadman Wonderland. The sun was retreating past the horizon of the earth; the blue sky was faded while streams of purple, red, and orange colored it. A breeze tucked under her long white hair and lifted it, blowing it gently. In the same breeze she smelt a familiar scent. It was this smell of oak wood mixed with fresh wheat-she smiled in delight. It was Ganta's smell. She stood, and with the happiest smile jumped off the metal bar.

* * *

Azuma Genkaku

He seriously couldn't wait. And he was usually a patient guy. But he wanted to see that beautiful face again, hear her sweet voice in his ears. He was sitting on his floor couch, strumming his guitar to random chords. He wanted her to come to him, but at the same time he had to realize that she wasn't remotely interested in him when the met.

He was simply her guide, nothing more. Yet he was the only one that felt like their meeting was destined. A cigarette was in-between his lips and with a heavy inhale exhaled a cloud of smoke that misted around him mysteriously, obscuring his insanity. He wondered when her next Carnival Corpse would be, would she spare her next victim as she did the Crow? Or would she chop them into pieces and dance on their insides? A small grin crept on Azuma's lips. He wanted to go back to her room and take in that nice spice and cinnamon smell. But he had to keep put. He had to test fate. If they truly were destined to meet, then she would come to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

_I'm so addicted to_

_All the things you do_

_-_Saving Abel

Tsunenaga Tamaki

There was no excuse to be in her room this time. Hell he didn't know why he was there to begin with! One minute he's in his office playing with his toys while and the next second he's scurrying down the halls of the Deadmen dorms. As he watched her sleeping form, feeling an odd fascination of the way her chest would rise and fall so softly and slowly.

Her lips were slightly opened cutely and her expression was completely relaxed. He carefully sat on the bed, not wanting to wake her, and just stared at her. Jeez, he knew he was a creep but since when he was this weird?

He was becoming so stalker-like that it scared him. Letting that thought slip his mind he thought of a more joyously sadistic one. He wondered what it would be like to play a game with his Mute Swan.

It'd be interesting to play tag, but that's too romantic, the game would have to be not only fun but also cruel and seductively enticing. Perhaps he'd invite her to his private office for a play date. But he'd have to make sure to invite KuroKami. Not that he didn't like Habibah but KuroKami's personality matched his intentions perfectly.

She slightly stirred in her sleep, and let out a soft sigh. A deep streak of red colored his cheeks and his pants suddenly felt too tight. He reached out and combed his fingers through her hair, sighing from its silkiness. He wanted to feel more than just her hair though. Matter fact, he wanted to feel her pressed up against him, to appease the creature in his pants begging to be free. When was the last time he felt the touch of a woman?

* * *

Senji Kiyomasa

Now that it came to mind that Habibah girl was the first girl-or rather person- he talked to in a long long time. And he wasn't kidding when he told her she was adorable, but those weren't the words he truly wanted to say.

When she laughed at him, that soft naïve laugh that sounded like a call from heaven, he couldn't believe how aroused he became, he was just glad she didn't notice the trapped soldier in his pants.

Damn he hated it when he got so freaking flustered, especially over a woman. Senji lye in his bed, hands over his head with his belt unbuckled and pants unzipped. He thought of the Mute Swan that defeated him. He swore Habibah looked just like her, but there was no way they were the same person. Habibah was so sweet and shy and that demon in the arena was wicked and bloodthirsty. A cold chill tickled down his spine, oh he wanted to fight that demon again. And this time he wouldn't lose, no one beats Senji Kiyomasa twice.

* * *

Ganta

By now he was used to Shiro popping up at random places. He was visiting Yo, a friend he made in this hellhole (oddly), in the infirmary and her head popped out of the vent in the ceiling, like a jack-in-a-box.

"Hello Ganta! Lets eat pudding together!" she held two plastic spoons in one thick brown-gloved hand and two pudding cups in the other. Yo was completely freaked, but Ganta just smiled.

"Oh, there you are Shiro" Shiro jumped from the vent landing on the floor gracefully.

"Ganta after pudding lets play!"

"eh? Aren't we too old for playing?" Shiro gave him a questioned look,

"But Ganta loved playing before" there she goes again, Ganta thought, saying things as if we knew each other. The first time he met Shiro she had tried to kill him with a metal pole. But, of course, after wishing he was dead.

* * *

Habibah

She dreamt of this man with pure red hair and smoky grey eyes. She stood-her body somehow illuminating light- in the darkness with him; both of them naked. And he stared so worshipping-like at her, as if she were a Goddess. He brought a hand through her thick hair,

"My Kannon" he said. She'd never seen this man before, yet his image was so real, there was no way her mind could've made him up. He was leaning into her slowly, until his lips were too close to hers.

He whispered something to her, but his tone was so faint that she couldn't hear his words. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, pressing there bodies close. With a startle she awoke from the dream, and felt a heavy weight on her.

It was too dark to tell who it was, but had to be a guy due to the poking she felt against her thigh. Utterly panicked she screamed. Shoving and scratching and struggling under the intruder; the intruder tried to calm her, shushing her and trying to hold her hands down. But she wouldn't allow it, she promised herself no one was going to hurt her ever again. Her deep crimson eyes wavered, Habibah thought she was going to faint, she did not know that she was summoning the demon within her.

* * *

KuroKami

She was in danger! KuroKami could feel her thrashing and screaming trying to get away from someone. She had to help her! And for the first time, ever, she forcibly took over Habibah consciousness, sending her better half into a deep sleep.

In the blink of an eye KuroKami grabbed the intruder by the shoulders and threw him to the side with brute force. She bit her thumb, instantly morphing it into her scythe and just when she was about to slice the intruder to pieces, he turned on the lights, and she stared in horror at the weasel-looking man before her.

"C-calm down KuroKami!" he yelled his hands out in front of him.

"It's just me" She stared murderously at him. She didn't think the promoter would sink so low as to try and hurt her precious Habibah.

"Give me good reason why I shouldn't tear out your insides and feed them to you" KuroKami said so bitterly that the promoter was on his knees trembling.

* * *

Tamaki

God he never knew fear was so painful. Her gaze practically pierced through his soul and the killing aura radiating around her had snaked around him and paralyzed him. All he wanted to do was kiss her, nothing more, but when Habibah woke up, panicked, the parasite within her awakened to save her. And he did want to see KuroKami, but not like this. Her hair seemingly blazed in a black fiery and she stared down at him with such superiority, she truly was a Cleopatra, perhaps even a Goddess of Death.

"Well, promoter, will you answer me? I'm being very patient with you" KuroKami said, he could hear the insanity and bitter anger and complete authority quavering in it. He must've looked so pathetic to her. What in hell made him believe that he could possibly control this malicious doll? He took a deep breath, trying to relax his frantic nerves, and stood keeping the calmest composure he could muster.

"I was trying to kiss you and that's it, there's no way I could hurt you" and he meant it. And he saw it in her eyes she believed him, her vicious countenance softened, but that dark aura still swam around her.

"Kiss me? I like you promoter but not like that" well he figured.

"And if you know what's good for you, you'll leave. You may apologize later" with that, said he obediently left the room with his tail in-between his legs. He never knew there was actually someone who could dominate him. And that was a serious problem. He was the master; he was the one with the strings, KuroKami was supposed to be the slave, the puppet. But she strongly proved him wrong.

He was a fool to belief he could use such a dangerous creature. But that only turned him on further. The game he wanted to play rushed into his mind; the game of how to tame the beast.

* * *

A/N: I bet you thought she'd kill the promoter, even though he's a horrible person (like worse than Genkaku) I still have a soft spot for the weasel dude. So no worries, nothing really bad will happen to him throughout this plot. But what was up with the that dream? HUGE foreshadowing!


	8. Chapter 8

chapter eight

_Hey you Hey you_

_This won't hurt a bit_

_Hey you Hey you _

_Anesthetize this Bitch_

_-_KoRn

KuroKami

"How dare he!" KuroKami yelled furiously, retreating her blood back into her body.

"To think that Habibah was safe around him, what a fool I am!" how could she believe that there was a person in the world to trust, and not that she completely trusted the promoter. But he was the closest thing to keeping her precious Habibah safe, and he had shattered his own image.

No one was safe around Habibah, and it hurt. KuroKami grasped her chest, it felt tight all of a sudden. She began to laugh, so it was possible for her to feel pain! She didn't want to be in the suffocating atmosphere of her room, and left it wondering where to go.

She didn't know what time it was, but figured it was nighttime, since there was no one in the halls (other than a guard now and then). Her skin felt so sensitive and she knew why. She wanted to feel pain, physically.

And she would definitely love to chop someone to pieces, oh how great it would be to hear them scream in agony. She was in a long hallway, and there was a guard just standing at the end of it, no one around him, completely alone. KuroKami smiled, and approached the guard, who stared simply at her.

"What?" he said. Her thumb wound was still open, and gradually she retracted blood out of it, morphing it into her favorite weapon.

"H-hey what do you think your doing?" the guard sounded panicked. KuroKami licked her lips deliciously.

"Getting my reward" and with a quick motion slashed the guard directly across his chest, carefully not to dig the scythe in to deep, but to make sure it hurt like hell. The guard screamed, and absorbing that sweet sound KuroKami kicked both of his knees hearing the bones snap and shatter.

She did not hesitate nor broke a sweat. Every slice, every agonizing scream for death only strengthened her need to hurt the guard more. And once he was truly dead and chopped to pieces, she retracted her blood and continued down the halls of Deadman Wonderland, feeling satisfied.

She found herself in the odd place with the blood red arrow pointing towards the large double doors. She pushed through the doors surprisingly easily, and walked down the long narrow hall that would lead to an intersection.

She ignored the blood footsteps she left in her path and picked a random route, choosing to go left. This hall came to a dead end, but there were another set of double doors at the end.

Without reluctance or thinking she also went through those doors, and found herself staring directly at the man with pure red hair and a guitar, the one who showed her back to her room, sitting on a floor couch. He blinked a couple of times, seemingly surprised, but then an ecstatic smile curled on his lips.

"So its fate after all"

* * *

Azuma Genkaku

He was strumming his guitar when the door to the Undertaker lounge suddenly opened, even though it was two in the morning and everyone should be asleep. He figured it was Shinigawa sneaking in with another woman, but was nearly blown away to see the Mute Swan, or rather KuroKami standing before him, her dress and skin and hair stained with beautiful crimson. He smiled ecstatically,

"So its fate after all" she eyed him curiously.

"You" she said. He could tell from her graceful insane expression and pleased smirk that she had just finished slaughtering someone. And he felt a little upset, what a sight it would be to see this little Goddess expressing her blessing.

"Are you happy now?" he said and started to strum his guitar. KuroKami chuckled lightly,

"And what do you care whether I'm happy or not" she walked over to him. He stared into her crimson eyes, they had intensified in an evil way. And he was not intimidated at all, if anything he was immensely turned on.

"Of course I care" he stopped strumming his guitar and placed it to the side of him, and stood.

"Anyone who choses the path to save others, is always welcomed in my arms" with that said he spread out his strong arms, ready to embrace.

"Save…?" it left her lips in a weird way, as if she were testing the way the word sounded.

"To bring others to Salvation, bring them to Nirvana" he said only to receive a mocking laugh.

"Why the hell should I care about others Salvation? Why should I care about anyone? I only need myself" she said quickly and viciously. Azuma's smile shifted to a soft grin,

"If you didn't need anyone, you wouldn't be here" and he knew he got her. He could tell the way her lips parted in awe, and how her brows burrowed in frustration. Her eyes expressed sadness and soon she began to lightly sob. She closed the distance between them, wrapping her skinny arms around his stomach, and he held her. Running a hand up and down her back and patting her head slowly.

"It's alright, my little Kannon, I will never betray or hurt you"

"I don't even know you!" she cried,

"How can I trust you!" he kissed the top of her head,

"Because I am a mere servant just for you, my Kannon" he said.

* * *

Minatsuki Takami

What the fuck was that? Minatsuki thought. She was finally about to sleep after three days of none, and then there was this blood racing, hair rising, shriek that practically rang throughout her walls like a bell.

Her toes curled as she wrapped herself in her sheets, holding them closer to her, tighter to her. That was the most agonizing scream she had ever heart! And it went on for about ten minutes, nothing but groans for mercy, the sound of skin cutting and being battered; and then that sick sputtering sound of blood spraying out of a body.

Minatsuki tended to get off on suffering, but this suffering was beyond her. Whoever was torturing that poor being was truly a monster. When the screams finally sufficed, Minatsuki left her bed, walked out of her room, and didn't have to look too far to see the blood that painted the walls.

Just down the hall, where it would meet a corner, there were minced pieces of the human body decorating that whole section. It was a bloody chaos. And she covered her mouth, she could smell the metallic blood and it smelt horrible.

She never experienced so much blood before; in Carnival Corpses all she did was whip her opponents to death or unconscious. Never could she find it in her mind to do something so…so wretched. She ran back into her room and jumped onto her bed, throwing the sheets over her head and coiling into the fetal position. There's no way she'd be able to go to sleep now.

* * *

Tsunenaga Tamaki

He was in his office, jacking off to that horrifyingly amazing face of his dear Cleopatra. She had scared him bad, so bad that he was still shaking after being in the safety of his private room.

And in a twisted way he loved that. Of course it still disturbed him, but it was so…so inexplicably hot! Tonight he was utterly dominated, and maybe he liked it. But this was still his wonderland, or would be wonderland, and there's no way he'd allow a brute (no matter how utterly gorgeous she is) smash his title as King.

His hand had picked up its pace, when he thought back to how commanding and freaking angry her voice was. Oh, he could feel himself coming to a climax, and with one strong stroke of his hand he moaned in pure ecstasy. No one, could ever pleasure him the way KuroKami, his cruel Mute Swan, did. And a lightbulb flashed over his head; he knew exactly who to put her against for her next Carnival Corpse-it'd be a special gift.

* * *

A/N: can you feel the tension? I definitely can!

Kannon= Goddess of Mercy


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door_

_You body's cold but girl we're getting so warm_

_And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside_

_Tonight we're falling in love_

_This feeling tearing me up_

_-_Metro Station

Habibah

When Habibah woke up the next morning she had no recollection of the events last night. She remembered struggling under something, but that was it. Maybe it was all a dream, she thought. She was in her room, oddly tucked in bed, and without any warning the man named Senji strode into her room as if he had every right to.

"Rise and shine, Habibah!" she gave him a major question look and he laughed it off.

"Saw you walking back to your room really early this morning" she sat up in bed, looking around for paper and a pencil.

"Aw, don't worry about that, actually that's why I'm here" Senji held up a black permanent marker in his hand, waving it around as if it were candy. He went up to her, and on her right hand wrote yes and on her left wrote no.

"See? That way, you don't always have to worry about writing stuff down, but don't count on it" he smiled confidently at her and she returned his expression.

"I don't usually-err, well, actually this is the first time I've ever been in someone else's room…huh, isn't that weird?" Habibah raised her left hand, and Senji laughed again.

"Well don't just sit there, get up and get dressed!" Habibah gave him another questioning look,

"Why? Don't you wanna watch me work out!" her face turned a light sanguine. It was embarrassing to do, but she raised her right hand.

"Get a move on then, the weight room opens in thirty minutes"

Habibah showered, and put on a bright summer orange dress that clasped lightly onto her waist and flowed down a little past her thigh. It had long bell-bottom sleeves and a wide collar. She put on light brown flip-flops and went outside her room where Senji was waiting. The instant he saw her he turned his face away, his skin turned dark red. Habibah pouted, what was wrong now?

"C-can't you find something else to where?" he said like some child that didn't want to eat his vegetables.

"Wh-what if the wind picks up and your dress flies up and…and" Habibah looked at him in disbelief. 1) they were underground so it would be impossible for a natural breeze to lift up her dress, 2) what was up with him and girl clothes?

"Know what, never mind lets go" he said, though his face was still a light red. And she followed him down the hall to the weight room.

* * *

Senji Kiyomasa

What the hell is wrong with her! He yelled in his thoughts. Why would she go put on such an attractive and short and revealing collar dress! While they were in the weight room, as he lifted, he couldn't help but sneak peeks at her.

The way the dress shaped her pear-curving waist, her breasts weren't big, but he wasn't nit picky about a woman's boobs. Her skin was so smooth and flawless, and her countenance seemed all to twistingly ethereally. It was impossible to believe that she was a human, more like…

"Like an Angel" he said to himself. Habibah was staring intently at one the weight machines, probably trying to figure out how it works, and when she noticed his eyes on her she smiled so sweetly and elegantly purifying her gorgeous features.

"Wanna give it a try?" he said, referring to the machine she was staring at, she gave him a hell-no look while raising her left hand. He chuckled, God she was so adorable. He'd been working out for an hour, and was sweating profusely.

"Can you bring me my water bottle?" he pointed to it even though it was right next to her. As Habibah walked towards him, he forgot to warn her about the random crevices in the floor, and she easily stumbled upon one.

But before she completely fell, he swiftly grabbed her arm and pulled her to him…hard. She practically smacked onto his firm, sweating, muscular body. Her body was pressed against his and he instantly sighed at how soft she felt.

She even felt like a bunny! He wrapped his arm around her waist, urging her closer, wanting to feel her softness that contradicted his own. But, and sadly, she pushed away from him. As he stared at her, she glared at him warningly. She gave him a don't-do-that-again look. He began to ruffle his hair, a thing he does when madly nervous.

"I'm sorry" honestly he thought she'd like being close to him.

"Your so soft, I couldn't help it. You feel so nice" he watched her chestnut skin turn a dark rose. Her whole body was blushing! He chuckled mockingly.

* * *

Azuma Genkaku

He didn't want to part from his Kannon. When he held her in his arms, she felt so soft and weak, he couldn't believe that she had shown weakness to him. But that only meant that she was beginning to trust him, and he wanted that.

He wanted to serve his Kannon in every way possible, with his body, mind, and soul. When she finished crying in his arms she lye on him for a while, silent. Then she pried herself from his arms and showered all of the blood off of her in his bathroom, she put on one of his shirts and left.

He told her she could stay as long as she wanted to, but she insisted that she go; mentioning something about being different later. But she promised she'd come back, and that's all he needed to hear. The promoter had put her in a Carnival Corpse tonight, and he was jubilant of what his precious Kannon would do to her prey.

* * *

Ganta

Ganta felt like he was getting closer to the Red man, yet why did he get this sickening feeling that he was just too far out of his reach? Him, Shiro, and Yo were running through the halls trying to find an entrance to this supposedly not existent G-block before being caught by guards. Shiro was puffing her cheeks and wouldn't look at him for some unknown reason, and she wouldn't tell him how to get to G-block.

"Come on Shiro, just tell me already we're gonna get caught if you don't!" he yelled, frustrated at her. She sighed heavily,

"Fine!" she skidded to a stop, stepping up to a large vent on the bottom of a wall and with brute force kicked it open.

"Shiro always goes through the vents, ya just need a little push and that's it"

"Uh, that's more than just a little" Yo said, the vent and the surrounding area of wall was severely damaged. They quickly crawled through the vent. On the other side of the wall there was a long passage way. They ran until Ganta had to stop and take a breather. They arrived in a large room, and Ganta sat down on the floor.

"Hey…is that a door?" Yo said, pointing to huge edifice that had the letter G in crimson.

"G-block!" Ganta yelled, he didn't think they'd find it so easily, but he was glad that it did exist.

* * *

Habibah

She really did like the way Senji felt against her. He felt so powerful and bold unlike her weaker than a feather self. She hated that she pushed him away, and she hated that sad look in his eye when she did, but she had promised herself that she'd only trust herself, no one else.

Not even this beautiful warrior before her. After watching him lift weights for two hours, there was a sudden ripple in the ground, and Senji had shooed her back to her room before hastily running off. He seemed excited, but over what? She flopped down on her bed, continuing to think of his stiff body, his warrior-like presence, and his gentleness to her. She began to feel guilty of pushing him away.

* * *

Yo

So this random dude appears out of nowhere and takes out the robot that apparently was sent after them (specifically Ganta). And then the guy starts attacking Ganta with some strange ability. And then even stranger Ganta fights back with a similar ability and then some guards wearing different outfits than the typical ones show and up and tranquilize both of them. And then here he is being shoved out of some random opening wall with Shiro.

"And don't tell a soul" one of the guards said before letting the wall before him close. And the bastard had taken his cast points! He didn't give a damn that Ganta was taken, unlike Shiro, but if he wanted to buy his sister's freedom he'd have to get those points back. He worked hard and lied too much for them to be taken away like this.

"Shiro" the girl turned her attention to him,

"We've gotta save Ganta! He's too weak to be on his own!" she cried. Ugh, why is she so annoying, Yo thought.

"Don't worry we'll save Ganta" he lied,

"We just need another way into the ventilation systems"

* * *

A/N: uh-oh, it seems Habibah is taking a liking to the Crow and KuroKami is favoring Genkaku, but what of Tamaki? Will he be able to redeem himself and fall for KuroKami or will he actually find a way to tame her? Stay tuned (haha, this sounds like reality tv)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_Is she not right_

_Is she insane_

_Will she now run for her life_

_now that she LIED TO ME!_

_-_Disturbed

Minatsuki Takami

The guards had come to her room to retrieve her for Carnival Corpse. Her opponent was apparently new, she was stage named Mute Swan. Minatsuki preferred men than women, they made a much better face of suffering, but she needed something to help her forget that terrible scene she saw.

She exited the cage that had lowered her into the birdcage arena, instantly catching sight of her fresh prey. The Mute Swan was about her height, and she looked all around her like some lost puppy. She shivered in delight, oh this was gonna be fun.

The announcer did his usually introductions, and then the buzzer went off, signaling for deadmen to fight. Minatsuki swiftly took out her earrings, summoning her blood from the open holes and bringing it to the edge of her long brown hair, extending it.

The girl before her just stared; she smirked and lashed a whip of her blood hair at the girl cutting her arm, causing it to bleed. She should've heard a yelp of pain, but there was nothing. Just a taunting silence. The girl's eyes began to waver, the deep crimson was turning darker. The girl then smirked as well, staring at Minatsuki with no longer lost eyes, but with utter and pure lust.

"I will be your opponent" she said. Minatsuki wasn't sure what was going on, but lashed out her blood whip again, this time thinning the blood to make it move faster and more lethal.

But the girl had released her own Branch of Sin- a long scythe-like weapon- and had cut through the red thread before it could even reach a meter to her. Suddenly there was this bitter killer aura in the atmosphere. The girl before her began to look different, and she began to do the oddest thing. She began to sing.

"_Tell me exactly_

_what am I supposed to do?_

_Now that I have_

_allowed you to beat me!_

_Do you think that_

_we could play another game?" _with brute force the girl threw the scythe, Minatsuki was not quick enough, and the razor sharp blade nearly cut of her arm. Over and over the girl sang and threw her scythe at Minatsuki, cutting deep into her skin, making her scream out in agony.

And every time Minatsuki tried to attack she was greeted with more searing pain from the girl's scythe. There was no flaw in her defense. She's playing with me, Minatsuki thought. She shouted out in anger, she was the one suppose to be getting off not that…that thing! That creature! And then that image of the blood scene flashed in her mind. She stared at the girl again.

_"Is she not right?_

_Is she insane?_

_Will she now run for her life_

_in the battle that ends this day?_

_Is she not right?!_

_Is she insane?!_

_Will she now run for her life_

_now that she LIED TO ME!_" Minatsuki could see the dark aura circling the girl like little serpents. The girl's countenance was so calm yet so terrifying. She was going to lose this Carnival Corpse.

No, she was going to die! She got up and ran, ran as fast as her sliced bleeding legs could. She didn't want to die like this, this was a too insane way to die. The girl simply watched her run; she hadn't moved an inch since the fight started.

"Running is useless, you can't escape my scythe" the girl said mockingly,

"You have to have more fight in you than that" Minatsuki turned to her,

"Your insane, there's no way anyone could go against you!" she yelled feeling tears brimming in her eyes. The girl chuckled lightly,

"The man with Claws pleased me enough" she threw her scythe again, but the blades were gone, it was only a pole, and it pierced through Minatsuki thigh. She screamed out.

"You don't have to fight, just let me butcher you slowly and agonizingly. You deserve it anyway, for hurting my sweet Habibah" Habibah? Who the fuck was that? The fight was completely one-sided.

For what felt like an eternity to Minatsuki, the girl tortured her. She never knew suffering was this horrible, it made her think of all the other people she made suffer. She eventually lost consciousness.

* * *

KuroKami

"And the Hummingbird is out!" the announcer yelled,

"The winner is The Mute Swan" KuroKami was kind of disappointed that this opponent didn't put up a good fight like the Man. With a swift motion she pierced the blade through the girl's chest, ending her life. The floating cards above her roared with approval, not that she needed it. She could care less about what they wanted. Everything she did was for herself and for her precious Habibah.

* * *

Senji Kiyomasa

Damn! That Mute Swan was literally torturing Hummingbird and madly enjoying it. He was quite ruthless and cruel in his fights, but he was never this fucking horrible. It kind of turned him on in a twisted way.

Her movements were fluid and flowing, and she had such a calm exposure when expressing her enjoyment for Hummingbird's agony. She didn't think she'd kill Hummingbird, she had spared his life after all, but she surprised him and did.

So this demon was here to cause chaos. His muscles were rippling in excitement. Oh, he wanted his rematch so badly. It was odd how the girl looked so much like Habibah. Were they twins? Habibah never mentioned anything about a twin.

He switched off his television with a remote, and continued his one-hand push-ups. He winced slightly from the pain in his chest. The woodpecker had hit him dead center. Senji smirked in anticipation, hopefully the kid wasn't all bark and not bite. They were going to fight soon after all.

* * *

Azuma Genkaku

Sweet Buddha she did it again! And it was so beautiful, so moving, he almost came to tears. His Kannon was not for show, she was the real deal. Now he had two magnificent beings in his domain. His God, the Owl, and his Kannon, the Mute Swan. He laughed in utter delight, oh this was too good to be true.

"Be quiet Genkaku, I'm doing Homework" little Hibana said. She was on the floor doing math problems, which were useless since she didn't go do school.

"Sorry Hibana, I just found myself another lover" the girl looked at him with a frown.

"That's gross" he laughed again, as much as little Hibana wanted to be lady she'd never truly understand what it means to be one. He stood from his floor couch and took off his monk garb. His leather jeans were the only clothing keeping him from being nude.

"I'll be back Hibana, I'm gonna go pay my Kannon a visit"

* * *

Rei Takashima

She thought the Mute Swan had killed Hummingbird, and was ready to revel in the ecstasy of taking apart the girl's body organ by organ limb by limb. But dammit she was alive! The Mute Swan was inches from striking her heart, but had pierced her lung instead. The Hummingbird was in critical condition. Her lung was already patched up, and her other wounds were treated. She was sleeping in the infirmary and as soon as she woke up she'd be prepared for the penalty game.

* * *

KuroKami

She returned to her room wishing the fight lasted a little longer. Now she had nothing to do other than sleeping. But she wanted to remain in this murderous state of mind for a while, she wanted to let the suffering that took place sink into her soul.

She sighed heavily, it felt great! She lye on her bed and stared up at the blank ceiling. Habibah hadn't done much decorating for the room, even though she had all the cast points to buy whatever she wanted.

Well Habibah wasn't too creative, she only found delight in clothes, nothing more. And that's due to the sadist for not allowing her to wear anything but a t-shirt. KuroKami clenched her teeth, she was glad the bastard was dead.

A light knock on her door evaporated her thoughts. She glanced at the door, if it were the promoter she'd probably kill him, since she was in a major killing mood.

"Come in" no it wasn't the promoter it was the man with red hair who declared himself an "uber" monk.

"Did you enjoy yourself, my Kannon" he said approaching her bed and sitting on it. Why'd he keep calling her Kannon? She didn't bother to ask, it sounded better than what the promoter called her. The man was shirtless, matter fact the only thing from him being completely nude was his black leather pants.

"What are you doing here?" she asked instead, baring her crimson eyes. His expression grew ever so happier as he lye next her.

"Well I wasn't the one who came crying to you" he said. She burrowed her brows,

"Smartass"

"I'll be whatever you want me to be, my Kannon" his tone turned suddenly seductive and alluring. KuroKami lifted a dark brow and sat up in the bed, staring down at his almost exposed body.

He was quite muscular, not like the other guy with the Claws (he was a whole new level of muscular), and his skin was so pale. That couldn't be natural. The way he held himself let KuroKami know that he wasn't weak, but was he the type that was not a force to be reckon with? She could only know one way. She had to seem him in action.

"Fight me" she said. The man smiled heinously.

"You'd beat my ass" she slumped, he could at least try.

"The way I fight isn't like you, I'm not a deadman. But don't get me wrong, I can open a can of whoop ass too" the man grabbed her arm, and urged her to lye down again.

"Go to sleep, Kannon" she bared her dark eyes again.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" he gave her a questioned look.

"Do you want me to be?"

"No" she didn't want Habibah waking up to strangers.

* * *

Ganta Igarashi

It was so gruesome, so inhumane, so disgustingly bloody, that he cried. Why was this man showing him these images? Why did he deserve this? What did he do to end up in hell? Unanswered questions rushed through his mind.

"So did you enjoy it? I know I did, so much that perhaps we should watch it again" the man said, adjusting his glasses and smirking ever so evilly. Ganta was held down by metal containments and his eyelids were pried open by some contraption. He was still too shocked to form words, and that was enough for the weasel-looking man to call it a day. It was more enjoyable for him when poor Ganta cried out for mercy.

"Well now that you understand what I expect of you, good luck in your Carnival Corpse. Too bad you have to fight the Crow. They say he even has biceps on his dick" the man laughed hyena-like this time.

"Woops, forgot to say no homo, that's what you young people do these days, yes?"

* * *

A/N: lol, oh promoter, you never fail to make me laugh


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

_One mischievous little woodpecker_

_Another day, pecking your holes_

_-Sorae Igarashi _

Habibah

It was very faint, like the hum of an electrical cord in the wall. And she heard it in complete silence. It was this tune, or rather that's what it was at first. The sound started off as a soft tune, and then words began to form. But the sound was so faint, she could only hear a part of it, but the parts she did hear, she mouthed with her lips.

'_One mischievous little woodpecker_

_Another day, pecking your holes' _she wondered what the song meant and pondered over it while lying in bed. Once again she fell unconscious during a Carnival Corpse and remembers nothing other than random flashes of light and blood. She sighed, why couldn't she remember. And it had always been that way, even with the sadist. She only had one clue; it happened when she bled. Every single time, even if it were only a drop, whenever she bled she passed out. Maybe she was a sleepwalker. Maybe she was just being delusional.

"You awake yet?" Senji's voice was extremely soft, as if he spoke any louder the room would fall apart. Startled, Habibah turned to his direction, he was walking out of her bathroom with a towel over his neck and a long jacket slung over his shoulder. She gave him a why-are-you-here- look.

"To protect you" he strode over to her bed, sitting next to her. He was wet.

"I, uh, took a shower in your bathroom…Cause I didn't wanna leave you alone…" he was blushing. Habibah sat up, giving him an urging look to continue his reasoning.

"Well, I was up early and couldn't sleep so decided to walk around. And I saw an Undertaker walk out of your room. He didn't hurt you or anything…?" Habibah held up her left hand for 'No'. She had no idea some guy was in her room. Senji patted her back,

"So I, uh, I thought I'd stay…here until you at least woke up" Did this guy like her? He was still blushing and he had turned his head away to try and hide his blush. Habibah leaned onto his strong wet arm, and stared up at him. He looked at her, and she mouthed 'thank you'.

* * *

Senji Kiyomasa

When she leaned on his arm he felt like his face was going to melt. He looked down at her, and she quickly mouthed the words 'thank you'. Her eyes were so deep and tempting. Her lips were slightly opened, revealing a little of her white teeth. Her thick black hair was completely out of her face, showing all of her celestial facial features. Her soft skin was rubbing against his arm.

And he couldn't stop himself. He swiftly leant over and kissed her. She made a surprised squeak, and he immediately pulled himself away. Her eyes were wide in shock, and her lips were still parted from the kiss. Dammit! Why the hell did he do that! He could only blame his lack of self-control.

He looked away from her. What the fuck was he thinking getting involved with this girl? Why the hell was he being so soft? He wasn't soft with any other women. Hell, not too long ago he had his Crow Claw pressed against the psychotic doctor's neck.

What was so different about Habibah. Senji felt a light pat on his bare arm, and with reluctance stared down at the fragile creature again. She was smiling, and it was no ordinary smile. The smile was a beautiful odd, so inhuman, so angelic. She was doing it again, making him feel all tingly and making the stuck soldier in his pants solute.

He wanted her.

"Wanna watch me work out!" he blurted out anything to take away this too sexually arousing situation. Her smile shifted to a simple grin, and she nodded.

* * *

Tsunenaga Tamaki

Tamaki was in his private office, playing with a train set he'd just bought. He thought of Kurokami and Habibah, trying to decipher their separate personalities and when it would be best to tame the beast. KuroKami was the Queen, the Cleopatra. She was ruthless, and no matter how well acquainted she was with anyone, if they tried to harm Habibah, she'd kill them in a heartbeat. And he had learned that the hard way. She was dominating, nothing, not even the Undertakers, could get in her way. Habibah, however, was the shy and timid one. She was not a fool though, and she still held a sense of superiority. But she was not like a Queen.

"All aboard!" he said, gathering sharp-toothed ducks and placing them inside the box-like cargo behind the actual train. If he wanted to have control over KuroKami, he'd have to become friendly with Habibah, and never again try to kiss her unless the Queen herself allowed it. He giggled to himself, he still remembered the sexy deadly look that had him on his knees.

* * *

Yo

It was like watching the most grotesque horror movie. He stared, practically pissing in his pants, at the girl standing on top of the security tower that had exploded. There were still minced pieces of human flesh falling from the sky, and blood was sprinkling everywhere. Shiro, held a half of a head by its upper teeth, everything below was gone. Yo quickly opened the gate that would lead him into G-block. He definitely meant to use Shiro as bait and a distraction, and he figured when she got caught they'd bring her back to the regular prisons as before. But he didn't know she was a monster. He knew that if he ever ran into Ganta again, he'd have to warn him of that thing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve 

_Ruining the woods, _

_Tree wrecker_

_The angry old forest god_

_ Turned your poor beak into a poison knife_

_-_Sorae Igarashi

Ganta

Ganta didn't want to believe it. He was going to have to fight that scary man, and this time to the death…He couldn't help it, he began to cry. He didn't ask for any of this, yet he knew an order to avenge his friends this was what he had to endure. But he was still a child, and so fragile. He knows he isn't strong, there's nothing more he'd ever want than to be strong. But he certainly would not allow his fragileness to get in the way of his revenge. There's nothing that makes his blood boil more than the thought of the Red Man. There was nothing left for Ganta to lose. As he lye on his bed, in his new cell, he drew in a deep breath and tried to exhale all of his negative emotions. He couldn't stay alive thinking so horribly all the time; he had to try to think of the good things. He had made friends, even though they're really weird, especially Shiro.

* * *

Shiro 

The old man was sitting in his rocking chair, rocking back and forth, making that awfully creaking sound that annoyed Shiro's ears.

"Are you awake Shiro? I bought more pudding for you to share with Ganta," the old man said cheerfully. She sat up in an overly large cushion and stared the old man dead in the eyes.

"**_I_** do not like sweets, you're confusing us again," she said so bitterly. The old man's ancient grey eyes hardened, Shiro looked at the picture placed next to her. That picture of her younger self with Sorae and younger Ganta, she picked it up and threw it across the room; there was nothing more revolting to her than seeing that woman's face. She could hear the lullaby's tune gradually getting louder. The mother goose system was back on.

"I can hear the lullaby" Shiro said, her piercing red eyes were becoming softer.

"When will it finally end?"

* * *

Minatsuki Takami

Minatsuki couldn't believe it. At first she thought she was in some otherworldly universe; she was pretty sure she was dead. But her heart was beating, and she could still sense the restless wickedness in the air. She was alive. She wished she wasn't. She never wanted to face that monster again.

"Oh, look who woke up so soon" it was the doctor's voice that gave Minatsuki cold chills. She never visited the doctor, and whenever she had to, it was to play in the penalty game.

"For the most part, your all set to go except that you have to attend the loser's game first" Minatsuki did not bother to stare bitterly at the doctor, there was no point in being bitter. This was just the way it was, it always has been since this place was built-or on a deeper level it was the way the world worked. Deadman Wonderland was just another embodiment of survival of the fittest.

* * *

Habibah

She was pretty surprised when Senji kissed her, yet even more startled that she reacted so calmly. She knew no harm would come to her whenever he was around; he was indeed her warrior. And she gradually was warming up to him, but her heart was still too filled with darkness. As usual she watched Senji lift impossible weights, run till she felt out of breath from watching him run, and practice using his branch of sin.

"Now that I think about it, I've never seen you use it, your –uh-branch of sin" Senji said, Habibah was sitting on a bench sipping on a small carton of apple juice. She stared at him and shrugged her shoulders-she'd never seen it either. She knew it involved using blood, but the sight of her own blood made her pass out.

"Well…can I see it?" she could tell he was eager, but she shook her head no. Senji looked at her, as if calculating, and then a light bulb turned on in his eyes.

"Do you have a twin?" she shook her head.

"No? But I swear, there's this girl here that looks exactly like you" well its not impossible that she may have a twin. This person could coincidentally just look like her; there are tons of people in the world that look alike without being closely related.

"Hm…" Now he gave her an extremely puzzled look, she burrowed her brows in confusion. Whether this person was her twin or not, why was he so worked up about it?

"When was your last Carnival Corpse?" she mouthed 'yesterday'.

"…" Senji became oddly quiet for the rest of the workout. And as they walked through the hallways, heading to that same ramen place for breakfast, he kept silent and his eyes had darkened immensely. Habibah would glance at him constantly her nerves becoming extremely anxious. Why was he being so quiet? Had she upset him? But how? Did it have to do with this 'twin'?

"Habibah" Senji suddenly stopped, glaring dangerously at her. She stopped as well; backing away from him-when did he become so terrifying? His features hardened and he emitted this dark aura that made her shiver.

"What's your stage name?" her stage name? Why was he asking for that? She mouthed the words 'Mute Swan'-the exact words the announcer in the Carnival Corpse had called her before. Senji chuckled bitterly,

"What kind of game are you playing?" the atmosphere was heavy, as if those weights from the gym were lying on Habibah's shoulders. She gave him am utterly confused looked.

"Don't play dumb with me!" he shouted, and on cue she ran. She didn't know why Senji became so horrible-and she didn't want to hang around to see the rest of such a dark side.

"Get back here!" Senji was right behind grabbing her wrist and violently shoving her against the wall. He bound her wrists together with one large hand, and his raging glare kept her in place.

"Don't act like you can't speak, stop this fucking game" his hold tightened. Habibah's eyes were trapped into his gaze-her lips trembled.

"Who the fuck do you think I am? Huh" His face was so close, she could feel his hot breath rushing against her lips-out of anxiety she licked lightly. Roughly Senji clasped his lips onto hers, growling angrily. He let go of her wrists, only to grasp her waist and hoist her up the wall as he closed the distance between them. She beat at his shoulders until her hands were numb and just as she got the idea to pull his hair; he broke the kiss and glared at her saying with his eyes that read keep-going-or-else. And as he attacked the nape of her neck-awfully aggressively-she heard those soft words again, much louder than before.

_One mischievous little woodpecker _

_Another day, pecking your holes_

_Ruining the woods, _

_Tree wrecker_

_The angry old forest god_

_Turned your poor beak into a poison knife_

She lost herself in the heat of the moment, as her memories of the past resurfaced abruptly. The sadist's breath was humid, his tongue wet, his eyes stared savagely at her. Habibah felt disgusted with herself, how could she feel so good when she's supposed to hate this man. Blood, he showed her the blood on his fingertips. And that was the first time her eyes began to haze. The demon broke from her chains and took over, accepting all of the suffering willingly and in return wanted only a simple gift.

"Habibah!" her memory shattered, blinking, she looked at Senji, who was staring at her with pure despair. He had grasped her forearms and she could feel him trembling. Why was her warrior despairing? Is he still considered her warrior now? He let go of her; teeth clenched, and with a deadly roar punched the wall across from the other-creating a large crater. He continued to punch the wall over and over, crater after crater, and Habibah slumped to the floor. His tantrum was truly ravishing, agonizing, like of a wild beast. And when he finally came to his senses, his knuckles were bloodied, he was panting deeply, why did he seem like the one ready to fall apart?

"What did you do to me?" he muttered,

"I wasn't like this before. I was a monster, now you've turned me into a fucking pansy. Is that what you wanted to happen, fucking make me into a fucking softy" he walked over to her, staring down at her with the darkest eyes.

"Who are you?" Habibah began to cry, in all honesty she wasn't sure. She shook her head over and over, grasping her hair tightly.

"Stop" her breaths became short and quick, her chest felt too tight, her heart beat faster, everything was spinning, and she felt nauseous.

"Hey…fucking breathe!" Senji was on his knees. He grabbed Habibah and held her to him; he inhaled slowly and gradually exhaled.

"Copy me, okay. Calm down" she tried to obey, but the world was getting more and more blurry. She inhaled and exhaled, clutching onto his arm. She inhaled and exhaled, inhaled, exhaled, inhaled, exhaled.

"Good, calm down. Its my fault, I shouldn't be acting this way. I was being a fucking dick head, so please forgive me. Whoever you are, I'll admit it, you've become important to me. So don't go dying on me, okay"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen 

_My beloved Season's call me_

_Because I always feel you_

_In me-Hyde_

Ganta

The time finally came for Ganta to fight the Crow. And as he stood, trembling, staring at the intimidating man before him, he remembered an odd thought. That time when Shiro attempted to kill him with a metal pipe-because he wanted to "die". I won't run away anymore, Ganta thought, no matter what I must get through this. I must find the Red Man. He clenched his teeth, and accepted his fate.

"I hope your ready Woodpecker. Cause when that buzzer goes off… I'm gonna fuck you up man, whether you fight back or not" the Crow sliced his arms and out came the Crow's claws.

"DEADMEN, FIGHT!" Ganta bit into his thumb ripping off a layer of skin, needing to bleed. He summoned a small clump of blood onto his hand, forming it into a misshaped ball.

"Take this!" he shoots the blood at the Crow, who smirked and cut the blood bullet in half,

"Dead Center" he said, as the blood thinned out and fell onto the floor. Ganta formed more bullets, continuously shooting them in vain. The Crow easily deflected them; the first beginner's luck trick from when they first met wouldn't work this time.

"Come on Woodpecker, please don't let this be all you've got" Ganta ran. He ran for his precious life. He thanked the twisted person that made this game for adding in props-there was a large thick tree for him to climb. And thankfully he knew how to climb. He climbed up to the top branch, and began shooting bullets at the man. He noticed his blood was thinning with each shot, but ignored it-that is until he began to feel woozy. He stumbled a bit and felt a massive headache sneak in.

"Wha-what's going on?"

"I was wondering when you'd start feeling symptoms," the Crow said,

"Don't you realize your blood is apart of your body" shit, Ganta thought, and I shot so many bullets.

"I'm sure a kid like you understands what happens when you loose a lot of blood" Ganta slapped his hand against his mouth; he was getting ready to puke. His vision blurred and whirled with strange blotches of colors.

"You have a long ways to go kid…that is if you survive this" the Crow thinned out his blood, causing his claws to grow longer and sharper. With a serious of swift motions he minced the tree into pieces. Ganta fell to the ground, hard. He knew the Crow was standing over him, glaring down at him-pitying him.

"Ya know, when I first heard your name, Woodpecker, I thought you'd be pretty good…But I guess names don't always go with looks. Anyways, I'm going to kill you" No, I can't die here, not now, Ganta thought. I have to defeat the Red Man. Get up! Get up! A bullet hit the announcers post, and as it fell Crow easily sliced through it,

"Too easy-" Ganta quickly stood up and pressed his hand against the Crow's chest,

"My name is Ganta!" the bullet was powerful enough to knock out the Crow.

* * *

Tamaki Tsunenaga 

He didn't think the Woodpecker would be much against Senji Kiyomasa. Honestly he was pretty sure the boy was a goner. But somehow he won. Kurokami won against the Crow as well. Now that it came mind, he wondered how she was doing. He had figured out the game to play, but it would take some time before it was officially put into action. He would have to wait for his "soldiers" to be created. And she would have to find hers-if she could. Habibah seemed more of the friendly type than Kurokami-and the irony of it all is that they're the same person. He picked up the queen, a black chess piece, off his desk and held it up to his eyes.

"Oh how you've tamed me, my dear Queen. But no longer, we shall see who rises out of the ashes from our fire" there was a knock on the door, and without his consent in came doctor Rei. She held a container, a red crystal floating in the fluid within, and placed it on his desk.

"We've observed the crystal within the boy's chest, and have come to the conclusion that this is what have caused the birth of all of these deadmen-and why they are all from this region. After the earthquake, these crystals somehow wound up in numerous people." Tamaki smiled, replacing the black queen in his hand with the white king piece.

"When can we start the trials?" he said coldly.

"Whenever your ready, sir"

* * *

Senji Kiyomasa

It was time for the penalty game, to be exact his second penalty game. He never expected to lose to such a weak link. But he admitted the kid had spirit-a rare trait. The perverse doctor woman began the game, and the slot machine went to work. Thirty seconds gone by when he finally said "stop". The three images, that presented the body part that would be removed from his body, was his right eye. Damn, he thought, that's my good eye. As the doctor made the preparations to remove his eyes, and by the way with no anesthetics, he let his mind wander. It didn't surprise him that Habibah surfaced to the top. He scolded himself for hurting her, and even cursing at her. Whoever she was he would accept all of her. Why though, he thought. Though the answer was practically waving in his face. And the pain was instant, the gadget had clenched on the entirety of his eye. She plucked out his eye, making it as painful as possible-since she is quite sadistic. He could feel the blood gushing out of the wound, running down his face. He was gasping and cursing.

"Oh it wasn't that bad" the doctor said,

"Fuck you, bitch" Senji spat, and she laughed.

"Such colorful language"

* * *

Habibah 

Habibah lye on her bed, not wanting to leave her room ever again-she truly wanted someone to put her out of her misery. It wasn't too long ago when depression had a tight grasp on her. And now it was creeping back, much like a parasite, it was sucking the happiness out of her. She was afraid of Senji, she would never see him the same way-ever. When she finally thought she could trust someone, it all shattered. What had she done to deserve that?

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Habibah was so distracted she didn't notice the man walk into her room and sit on her bed. His eyes were smoky grey and his hair was a blood red-her eyes widened upon realizing that he was the man in her dream a few days ago.

"Hm? You gonna talk, or no?" he reached out his hand and cupped her cheek. His hand was awfully cold.

"Come to me, Kannon, let me sing you a song" She glared at him, really wanting him to leave-but why did he seem so familiar? And why did she feel she could trust him?

"Come here" he urged and Habibah crawled over to him, sitting on his lap and cradling onto him. He ran his fingers through her hair, and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

_"When you feel you're alone _

_Cut off from this cruel world_

_Your instincts telling you to run_

_Remember you're loved and you always will be_

_The angels voices will be bring you right back home_" she felt soothed, for the first time. Though this man's skin was cold, he was somehow allowing her to relax. Habibah closed her eyes as he sang this melody. The man wrapped an arm around her and held her closely, and intimately. She looked up at him, and without hesitation he kissed her. So passionately, lovingly, he grabbed her legs and urged them around his waist-and that's when she kissed back. Her fingers tangling in his hair, her chest pressed against him, as she straddled him.

"Open wide" he said, and she obeyed, parting her lips wide enough for him to slip his tongue through. Habibah gasped as he grasped her bottom and began grinding against her. She was reluctant at first, but felt so comfortable with him, that she followed his rhythm. It didn't take long for him to be on top of her, undressing her,

"That's right, my Kannon" he said as he kissed, licked, and sucked along her jaw line.

"Open to me, and I'll please you, whatever you want I'll give to you, and in return, bless me" bless him? But how would she do that? He bit her neck, and she cried out, clawing onto his back. He moaned, and grinded harder against her,

"More, bless me more" Habibah hoisted herself up and bit his neck, digging her teeth into his skin, drawing blood and raked her nails across his back. He groaned deeply and bit a little too hard onto Habibah's skin, a little blood trickled down her neck-and it was enough to awaken the demon.

* * *

KuroKami

She evaluated the situation and easily adapted. She used the little trickle of blood on her neck to form a thin, sharp needle, and held it in her fingers playfully.

"You'll have to beg for it," she said, and he smirked.

"Please, my Kannon, give an obedient servant your sweet blessing" oh, but she still wanted to play with him, really have him at the edge before giving him his "blessing".

"How obedient is my servant?"

"Your wish is my command" she smiled widely and cruelly. She was in the mood for bloody work to be done.

"Paint me a red canvas" the uber-monk's eyes widened in utter delight. He hurried off of the bed, out of the room, through the hallway in search for a "canvas". Kurokami followed behind him. They came upon an unfortunate patroller, and the monk was swift. The screams were like drugs to Kurokami, making her high to hear more. But not high enough, it was the crimson that caused her blood to rush-caused her heart to beat drastically.

"How is this, my Kannon?" he said. The patroller had been completely mutilated, and he was covered in the patroller's blood.

"Come to your Kannon" Kurokami said. He did, and kissed her deeply once more. Using the blood needle, Kurokami stabbed him in the arm, and he reacted with a moan. She stabbed him over and over.

"Fuck that feels so good" He hoisted her up the wall, unzipping his pants.

"May I please you" his erection hung in-between the zipper lines. As much as Kurokami wanted to be pleased, she wanted to torture him just as much.

"You may not" his brow lifted, she could tell he was dying to be in her.

"Maybe next time, but not now. Let me down" he abided.

"May I accompany you?" she glanced at him,

"Alright"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

_I want your blood, give it to me_

_I taste your cells, instinctively_

_Come, drink my blood, lose all reason_

_Out of control, instinctively_

_Light the fire of desire_

_He awaits sweet depravity-Hyde_

Azuma Genkaku

He never felt so rejuvenated, her blessing was bliss, but he felt a bit irritated when he couldn't please her. And not pleasing her did not please him in the slightest. His Kannon lye, cuddled, by him and as he stroked her arm he wanted to finish the payment.

The erection was still very present, and it was quite the hard one, it wouldn't be going away anytime soon. But no meant no, and he would be patient. There was no reason to rush. He was happy that she allowed him so close to her physically, but he didn't know whether that was true for her heart. She had unreadable eyes; the only way to read her emotions was through her bodily expression. He kissed the top of her head, taking in her scent as well.

"Ruining the woods, tree wrecker…" her voice was faint. Her breathing was still slow; she was still in deep sleep.

"A sleep talker huh?"

"Poor little wood pecker, your nesting holes are all tainted… Your food with toxins rife…Touch your friends… and they all will die falling at your feet…Oh, sad little woodpecker…Poisonous tears, shining brightly, as they stream down your cheeks…"

* * *

Shiro

"I have pudding Ganta!" Shiro cheered, walking into his new room.

"Oh, there you are Shiro" Ganta said, as he slipped on a shirt.

"I was wondering where you were. Since you seem stuck to me for some reason" He took the pudding cup she held out for him, and tore off the lid. Shiro sat on his bed, and tore of the pudding lid as well instantly digging a spoon into the vanilla flavored goodness and sticking it in her mouth.

"Hello~" an unknown voice crooned. Ganta turned to face the four strangers standing at his door.

"You should really lock the door, Woodpecker-honey" a woman…or man? Waved politely at Ganta, his...or her hair was a wild light pink. Her eyes a piercing light green and her…or his? Body was rather skinny-her clothing were incredibly suggestive.

The man standing next to her (or him) had strange glasses covering his eyes, his brown locks hung down his shoulders. The small girl beside him had two dark ponytails hanging slightly over her shoulders. Her eyes seemed innocent yet the color was dark. The fat man beside her was chewing on what looked like a food tray.

"Um…who are you people?" or what are you, Ganta thought for some of them.

"Other deadmen of course, who else would barge in like this? Anyways we saw your match against the Crow, so we're throwing you a congrats party! And we'll watch the Penalty game too."

"Penalty Game?"

"We're precious rats for the mad scientists, the losers have to give up a body part" give up? Ganta thought. Shiro stared at Ganta's pudding cup; he hadn't eaten it since she gave it to him. And she was still craving more pudding.

"I'm Chaplin by the way. Old man here is Idaki, fat guy is Masu, and the little girly is Minatsuki". Ganta and Shiro were led out of his room and into a spacious one. Tons of food and beverages was ordered; a large screen was placed in the middle of the room, where a lengthy couch faced.

"It's starting everyone!" Chaplin said switching on the screen. Ganta's eyes widened upon seeing Senji. He was sitting, strapped, to a chair facing a slot machine. A woman stood next to the machine. She pushed on a lever and the machine went into motion.

When Senji finally said "stop" the machine's slots slowed and stopped on the drawing of an eye, below the eye were the words right eye. Shiro looked at Ganta, she could feel his anxiety rising, ever since the woman brought out surgical tools.

Ganta watched as the woman clipped some device onto Senji's eyes, and gradually tore it out. His screams, his agonizing screams-and everyone was acting as if there was nothing wrong with this-Ganta felt the bile rushing up his throat. He held his mouth and ran to the bathroom, and once reaching the toilet, didn't hold back vomiting all of the contents. Shiro had followed him, and had begun to pat his back.

"What's wrong Ganta?" She asked, not understanding what would cause him to get so sick.

"What do you mean by that, how could you not be sick watching…watching that"

* * *

Senji Kiyomasa

He hated having to wear an eye patch. It made him feel like a pirate, and he hated pirates. But he lost fair and square, no matter that his opponent was so weak. It was a streak of luck that the brat won.

Senji smirked, but the brat sure did hit dead center and that sudden boost of willpower. Even though the kid was weaker than a caterpillar he never gave up-a rare admirable trait. Senji sighed as the hot water showered all of the blood off-the blood from his penalty game. When he was sure all the blood was gone he shut off the water. He really felt like beating the hell out of someone, and not out of anger, just to satisfy this sudden blood lust.

He wondered what it would be like to feel the Mute Swan's blood on his fingers, to hear her scream, feel her buckle under his dominance, hear her beg, he would love to hear her beg.

"Fuck" he got another erection. If only he were more dominant, but it was obvious that she was stronger. So why did she seem so weak around him? He knew, for a fact, Habibah was the Mute Swan-it irked him that she lied about the title. But what irked him the most was how she could seem all teddy bears and bunnies one moment, and turn into that demon a second later.

He got out the shower and stood in front of the fogged mirror. He wiped away the residue, and stared at himself. He touched the DSMK tattoo above his eye patch. He remembered what he did yesterday, how he almost did unspeakable things to Habibah. He became careless again, and carelessness is what got his best friends killed.

"Never again" he said and repeated over and over.

* * *

Minatsuki Takami

Another Carnival Corpse was coming up-and though it was the last thing she wanted to attend-she was lucky to have such an easy target. The Woodpecker, even though he somehow beat the Crow, was still nothing but a mere child. And children are the easiest targets for corruption. She couldn't wait for the battle; it would be pure ecstasy, the perfect way to blow off this bitterness she'd been feeling since…since nearly dying at the hands of a monster. She even got the Woodpecker to protect her against an "accident", while using the innocent girl façade, and his leg was injured in the process. Her Carnival Corpse would be easy for sure.


End file.
